


叮！你的克里斯蛋糕已送达！（迪罗）

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	叮！你的克里斯蛋糕已送达！（迪罗）

*送给迪巴拉小可爱的100回合出战礼物！  
*有电话性爱play！克里斯食物化（咦）预警！！  
*慎入！慎入！！

 

【正文】

 

“保罗，想吃蛋糕吗？”

当恋人隔着电话沉声发问时，迪巴拉有片刻的晃神。待保罗·网瘾少年·迪巴拉恋恋不舍地放下手里正玩得兴起的游戏时，熟悉的声音再次从耳机的另一端传来。

“保罗，你在听我说话吗？”

“哦、哦！怎么了吗克里斯？”

“我在问你要不要吃蛋糕。”

对方的声音里除了无奈，似乎还带有几分略显急促的气流声。

虽然刚刚踢完对阵帕尔马的比赛，但迪巴拉知道对自己身材要求几近苛刻的克里斯不会放过任何燃烧卡路里的良机。

比如现在，虽然隔着屏幕，他却不难清晰地在脑海中勾画出对方在跑步机上前后倒换的小腿肌肉——那里的线条总是匀称漂亮得让人妒忌。

“克里斯，你从来不同意我碰这些高脂肪高热量的甜食。”迪巴拉委屈巴巴地回应着。

自从他拥有这位全世界第一第二第三好的男友后，随之而来的就是各种“甜蜜的烦恼”——加入克里斯晨练小组（所以他们鲜少有幸享受纵情后相拥着睡到自然醒的美好时刻）、加入克里斯吃草小分队、抛弃零食和可乐拥抱低脂鸡胸肉以及矿泉水，等等。

而此时，享誉全球的“食草动物”罗纳尔多先生居然问他要不要吃蛋糕——

纯情少年迪巴拉在心里默默画了无数个十字，只期待自己前两天偷吃零食的事情没有被道格拉斯捅出去。

“噗，昨天是你代表尤文的第100场比赛，该有奖励不是么？”他的恋人轻笑着调侃道。

“哇哦！所以是奖励一顿高卡甜食大餐吗！”

即使隔着手机，克里斯仿佛也能看到迪巴拉摇着尾巴、用自己的招牌狗狗眼向他祈求蛋糕的样子。

虽然于心不忍，但预谋了整整一周的金球先生还是在短暂地深呼吸后，沉声开口道：“可以这么说。不过这份奖励只能像这样——隔着屏幕享用。”

 

 

成熟男人显然深谙如何以最准确的方式勾挑年轻人过剩的荷尔蒙因子，原本再正常不过的对话被克里斯刻意压低了的嗓音和间或的喘息声渲染出几分情色的味道。迪巴拉的耳朵在第一时间将这个不寻常的信号发送至他的大脑——他那位世界第一第二第三性感的男友只会在情潮涌动时发出这样的声音。

“克里斯，”青年人烟蓝色的双眼如狼崽待捕时一般瞬间锐利起来，跳跃的火舌在他的眼底灼灼燃烧。“告诉我，你到底在干什么？”

“小家伙，你真的很棒……”

回应他的只有男人喘动间喉头溢出的意味不明的叹赞声，如同袅袅焚燃的古巴烟丝，将盛夏的湿气灼烧出一股粘稠的异香。

青年人无法控制自己吞咽唾液的声音，他觉得自己此刻一定活像头发情的野狼，面对猎物露出饕餮般不知餍足的獠牙——这很丢脸。毕竟他总是尽可能在克里斯面前保持人畜无害的健朗模样。

“我们的小保罗值得拥有世界上最美味的蛋糕作为奖励。”年长九岁的男人显然更加熟稔挑逗的技法。当他仰面躺在宽敞得有些过分的大床上时，喉结不经意地上下滑动着；褐色的双目如同承载着旷野间明灭的繁星般明亮，流淌着全然放松的温和笑意。

未待迪巴拉的神绪飘忽至远端，克里斯的声音再次从电话的另一端传来：“知道我今早为什么没有向你问早安吗？”

也不管对方是否能够看见自己此时的动作，青年人认真地摇了摇头——他的喉咙像上紧阀门的卡口，无法言语只言。

“我去准备做蛋糕的材料了。”

男人的声音如同塞壬海妖般蛊惑人心，刻意压低的声线浪荡得如同里斯本下城区的夜店里翘着漂亮屁股、等待一根又一根火热性器将自己的身心全数灌满的男妓。

“奶油是充分打发过的，我用它们来装饰我的乳尖——就是我们的小保罗平时最喜欢的那里。”

上帝赐予他的恋人一对手感极佳且敏感奶子，平日里隔着贴身的JL训练服时，对方的乳尖总是在与衣料磨蹭时兴奋地挺立出凸起的轮廓。

“你总是喜欢一边把它们揉捏得红通通的，一边像吮吸乳汁一样把左右两边的乳头完全逗弄得站立起来……唔！”

迪巴拉当然知道对方在干什么——他一定在模仿着自己平时的手法，将胸口处最敏感的小莓果涂上乳白的奶油，然后就着那股黏腻且甜美的味道将乳尖逗弄成可口的褐红色。

一般这个时候，迪巴拉总会与对方交换一个情色的深吻，然后将对方的耳洞和喉结舔舐得湿漉漉的。他的恋人往往会因此不知餍足地发出邀约，引导青年人将手指探入身后正急迫收缩着的火热穴口，

半晌，电话那端只有一阵窸窣声传来，迪巴拉试探性地开口询问：“克里斯？你还好吗？”

青年人的声音干燥得如同一截被烈火焚烧后的枯木，胯部的阴茎硬得有些发疼。他忍不住把手伸向那里，倚着沙发缓缓地上下撸动起来。

“唔、抱歉保罗，我刚才去取葡萄和巧克力酱了。”

噢上帝，迪巴拉从未如此感谢皮埃蒙特的巧克力工厂，它们将令他世界第一第二第三完美的男友变得异常甜美。

“我现在跪在床上——”

他一定正高高翘起臀部，就像青年人平日从身后进入这具躯体时那样。他会把脸埋在雪白的被单里，只微微侧过半边脸颊，眼角湿润地发出情色的呻吟与央求，试图劝说年轻的男友不要每次撞击时都将火热的龟头抵在他的前列腺上——往往讨饶的话语，只会换来更加猛烈的操干和后颈处占有欲极强的啃咬。

“啊哈……我、我把巧克力酱抹在手指上，我想我们的小保罗一定更希望看到我把它们用下面那张嘴吃下去……唔、啊……”

电话那端的声音变得越发断续且模糊，青年人的双眼如同被灼灼烈焰燃烧般泛起欲望的通红。他的手指灵活地包覆着自己胀大的性器，阖上眼睑在脑海中描摹着对方流畅的大腿线条和堪堪一手握住的纤细脚踝。

“嗯啊……保罗，我现在，唔、把葡萄推进去了——啊！”

突然高亢的呻吟令迪巴拉浑身一个激灵，也许那颗圆润的小东西顶在了他的男友身体最隐秘的内里。克里斯对于前列腺的刺激毫无招架之力，青年人甚至在一次做爱时仅靠手指的戳弄就让他直接被操射了出来。

年轻男人终于在对方呜咽着呻吟不停时开口，饱含欲念的嗓音如同一剂绝佳的催情良药：“克里斯，试着把另一只手放到你的乳尖上，它们会让你快乐的。”

“可是——”

“不用担心亲爱的，你可以直接用手指把自己干得射出来，而不需要抚弄你的阴茎。”

粗俗的情话从素日里健朗阳光的年轻人口中说出，多少让克里斯感到有些难以接受：“唔，你、你从哪儿学来的荤话？”

“如果上床对象是你——我基本可以做到无师自通。”青年人俏皮地吹了个口哨。“比如现在，我可以让你轻轻松松地到达高潮，只要你照着我说的话去做。”

既然是属于他的奖励，自当反客为主才是享用之道。

“保罗……”

“现在，试着把刚刚放进去的葡萄从中间捅开一个小洞——将它们分成两半，你可以做到吗？”

“唔啊、哈，它、它太滑了。”

“别着急，把它取出来一点儿，再试试。”

“呃、啊……它的汁液和巧克力混在一起了……”

男人的呻吟旖旎而情动，迪巴拉深吸一口气，臆想着对方现在眼角濡润的模样——褐红色的乳尖沾染了乳白的奶油，微微颤栗的大腿根部淌下一股未能完全含入后穴的巧克力酱和葡萄汁水，前端的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐露着透明的淫液，可怜巴巴地高高翘起却无人问津。

“真棒克里斯，现在，用你的手指——我想你已经放进去三根了吧？在靠近会阴那里，你能摸到一块柔软的地方吗？”

“唔啊、那里不行……我只放得进去两根手指……”

迪巴拉蹙着眉头——此刻年轻男人显然更加渴望占有绝对主导的权力。他硬着声音发号施令：“可以的克里斯，你的小洞已经很湿了。或者你可以试着用捏弄乳尖的那只手照顾一下你的前面。”

“啊、哈……保罗……我想你、想你操进来……求你了……”

年轻人差点被耳边情色的喘动声刺激得直接射出来。迪巴拉狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿，用疼痛勉强转移着射精的冲动——这可太丢脸了。

“告诉我克里斯，现在你把另一只手指也伸进去了吗？”

“嗯啊……进、进来了……呃、啊——”

当迪巴拉仰起脑袋倚靠在沙发背上时，眼底明晃晃的全是惨白色的天花板。他觉得自己突然变成一头被掏空脏腑的羊，一丝不挂地大开自己的魂灵——像一场献祭，一场盛大的狂欢，他的一切都是属于对方的，属于电话另一头的男人。

他抬头一看，眼里只有克里斯蒂亚诺。

现在的他还不够，远远不够。他要继续踢球，哪怕把一双年轻的腿踢残跑废、把一颗泵动的心跳至力竭，他也要努力地靠近他——与他并肩踏上即将一同征伐的绿茵场，与他共享未来一起捧杯的酣畅狂喜。

年轻人无时不在渴望着——渴望成为他无坚不摧的利刃，成为他披荆斩棘的坚盾。

“克里斯，”莫名地，他的眼角几欲落下泪来。“我会变得更强，强到——拥有与你并肩的资格。”

这样，便再无人敢将你轻易伤害。

电话那边的声音戛然而止，像是突然触及到某个微妙精致的开关。

“保罗，你现在就在我身边啊。”

“我们不是一直——从我们第一次见面时——便站在一起吗。”

 

 

后来，他们理所当然地在完成联赛第三场比赛后的第二天下午、在这座城市的两端，同时抵临高潮。

保罗·迪巴拉像个十八岁的愣头小年轻，靠自己撸动阴茎体验到了前所未有的快意——当然，前提是他的恋人在电话另一头哭叫着直接被自己的手指干到射精，嘴里胡乱说着下流的情话，这让不久后便将暂时回归国家队的年轻前锋豁然开朗。

“克里斯。”

“嗯？”

“下星期我不在都灵诶。”迪巴拉隔着屏幕亮出了自己的招牌puppy eyes。

“所以呢？”

“所以——如果我想你的话，也可以打、电、话吧。”

“……拒绝！”

 

【没羞没臊的END】


End file.
